


I have Disxl, I have dislesk...I CAN'T SPELL!

by Lyrancon



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dyslexia, Dyslexic Galo Thymos, Fluff, Galo Thymos Being an Idiot, M/M, Morosexual Lio Fotia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrancon/pseuds/Lyrancon
Summary: It was no secret that Galo had trouble with language at times. Usually when he had to type a message to someone, it had a high possibility of being riddled with spelling errors or had words that very much looked like the word he was trying to type but ended up being something completely different. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose, as Lio found out soon enough. It really was just because he had very bad dyslexia.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	I have Disxl, I have dislesk...I CAN'T SPELL!

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:   
> I myself do not have dyslexia but my partner does and I based this fic on a few of the language mishaps we've had over the time we've been together. He's given me his consent for this and we had a good laugh about it too! Now I am aware that I might have overdone it a little bit for comedic purposes, I mean no offence with this. If you feel like it really is way to bad though, let me know and I can change things :) 
> 
> I haven't written anything in literal YEARS so please be gentle...  
> (No beta reading)

It was no secret that Galo had trouble with language at times.  
Usually when he had to type a message to someone, it had a high possibility of being riddled with spelling errors or had words that very much _looked_ like the word he was trying to type but ended up being something completely different. Unless he spent a solid ten minutes going over every single message, there was no way he could write something without at least a few errors in it. It wasn’t like he was doing it on purpose, as Lio found out soon enough. It really was just because he had very bad dyslexia and his capacity for _seeing_ the errors he made was very low at best. He truly tried his best to write without mistakes, it honestly wasn’t his fault. That being said, sometimes things were just too funny to pass up.

Often enough, either one of his fellow Burning Rescue members would be receiving a text message that had been hastily scribbled and unchecked, after which they had no other choice but to call him because the gibberish was simply too indecipherable to understand. The first time this happened to Lio was when he was on shift at the fire station, while Galo was being the stay at home boyfriend for the day. He got a text, clearly unbeta-ed and written in a hurry and had to ask Aina to help translate it for him because he couldn’t for the life of him figure out what Galo had meant with a “cuvunget” and why on earth he wanted to add it to the grocery list for that day. Turns out that even the autocorrect had a hard time with this one because after working on the several minute long puzzle of “crack the Galo code” they managed to work out he was talking about a cucumber. He wanted to ask if he should add a cucumber, of all things, to the grocery list.

On other occasions it wasn’t so much the spelling that was confusing but just that any semblance of sentence structure had gone completely fubar. Words would be missing completely or had been substituted with something that looks or sounds similar but meant something wholly different. Sometimes Lio could spend a solid five minutes just staring at the text message, wondering what on earth his idiot partner was talking about this time. It was endearing in a way and it always made him chuckle softly when Galo had clearly gotten so excited about something that checking the message before sending had been completely chucked out of the window.   
One memorable moment was when Galo was looking for some really specific parts for his motorcycle and basically provided a running commentary via whatsapp to Lio about it. As the conversation went further on, his excitement was clearly growing because his writing was growing harder to decipher and more unintelligible by the minute. Lio, who at the time was actually out for a coffee with Meis and Gueira, had been smiling at his phone the entire time, until the other two men had jokingly demanded that he explain what he was grinning about because he quote on quote “looked so dopey and in love that they had to know”. He had laughed at them and showed his two friends the running stream of messages that he was receiving from Galo, who was still going on about comparing two different machine shops for the quality of their knowledge and their products. Gueira, tactful as ever, had plainly stated that Galo was either having a stroke or someone drugged him up real good while Meis just calmly questioned Lio if this was normal for the “firefighting idiot” to have a worse concept of language than a preschooler. Lio calmly explained to them about his dyslexia, by the time he had managed to stop choking on his coffee with laughter. 

_The shop eest of home has better prts but they dont now what they are talking over for mayntannense so I dont trust tham too take care of our biks!_   
_But the shop closer to the abartmant has bin taking good care of the bkes but thay oused the wrong parts lost time so I was tinkin we showd try out this otter shop that I fownd a view blocks away from d FD!_

_Babe, I hope you realise that I am out with Gueira and Meis and they demand to know why I’m on my phone all the time?_

_Oh! Hi Meis! Hi Guira!_

_They say hi back ;). We can try the other machine shop. Or just ask Lucia to service your bike this time?_

_Thats a great id! Ill ask her!_

Sometimes Lio does wonder to himself how he ended up with such an idiot for a boyfriend. Gueira often teases him by calling him a morosexual, which usually earns him a good slap to the back of his head. One time when Meis joked about it, all Lio did was give him a very pointed look and reply with a smirk on his face; “takes one to know one”, to which Meis had no other answer but to give his pesky friend the finger and laugh.

Another thing that was absolutely no secret to anyone, was that Galo had a very strong love for the most terrible memes and text posts. More often than not the Burning Rescue group chat would chime with yet another terrible internet joke that he had managed to dig up somewhere, proving once again that Galo’s sense of humour truly was a miracle beyond human comprehension sometimes. Sometimes though, memorable little gems would spring forth from the cringeworthy content he would share and most of the time it would be thanks to his dyslexia.   
On one occasion he found a post about someone who kept misreading signs at stores and Aina still has the screenshots on her phone of that one, just to have something she can blackmail him with in case of an emergency of the ice creamy nature. Galo had clearly been trying to properly use the spell checker on his phone for a change, but things still hadn’t gone entirely as planned.

_Galo: I feel so called out by this post!_

_Aina: Haha yeah it really is very much like you!_

_Galo: Really! I feel so attached right now! XD_

_Lio: Oh, so you have a connection with this post then? ;)_

_Aina: Galo, your language kerfuckling is showing again!_

_Galo: Jsgkkhkghbg I meant attracted!!_

_Lucia: Bwahahahaha be careful or Lio might be getting jealous!_

_Lio: -gasps audibly- you would choose a text post over me?_

_Galo: GUUYYYYSSSS! That isnt whet I ment! T^T. Yur so mean! Lioo nooo I love youuu!!_

Typing wasn't the only issue at times though, at times reading could be just as much of a problem. Especially after a long and hard week of double shifts and exhausting hours of work. By a rule of thumb, the more tired Galo gets, the worse his dyslexia acts up. One time they were checking an online menu for a new restaurant a few blocks away and while everyone had already worked out what they wanted to order, Galo was still pouring over the small font, his brows knitted in full concentration as he read all the different options. After a few strenuous minutes of reading he looked up with a very confused expression on his face. ‘Does anyone have any idea what sort of food they mean when they say “champion mushrooms”? Because honestly I have no idea!’   
For a second everyone had fallen silent and just stared at Galo who, bless his heart, had no idea why everyone was looking at him.   
‘Guys?’ He actually started to look a little uncomfortable besides the confusion. ‘Why are you all looking at me like that?’   
It was actually Lucia who broke first and burst out in laughter and to Galo’s torment the rest of the crew followed quickly after her. ‘They put WHAT now in their dishes Galo?’ Lio asked him, his voice filled with mirth at the sheer weirdness of what had just come out of his boyfriend’s mouth once more. Galo turned back to the menu on his phone and read the words again, once again misreading the spelling and exclaiming, now with more distress in his voice, ‘Champions! Why would they put those in their food! Guuuyyys, why are you all laughing like that! Please stop!’   
At this point, Lio decided to take pity on him and, while wiping a stray tear of laughter out of the corner of his eyes, leaned closer to point at the word that was causing Galo such distress. ‘Babe, it reads _champignon_ mushrooms”.   
Everyone burst out into laughter again and thankfully, after a few moments of his brain processing what had just happened, so did Galo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this silly little drabble!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I had fun writing it!
> 
> I might actually add more to this, if I get more inspiration from the shenanigans me and my partner get into ^^


End file.
